Update:Lizardman Shaman Improvements
This week we have a number of balancing tweaks to content such as the Preserve prayer, Brutal Black Dragons and Elite clue scrolls, as well as a brand new Lizardman Shaman cave! A cave containing 8 Lizardman Shamans can now be found on the northern end of the Lizardman Settlement. The Lizardman Shaman found within can only be killed when on a Lizardman Slayer assignment and with 100% Shayzien favour. As was mentioned in the developer blog for poll 54, the 2 Shaman spawns found within the Lizardman Settlement have now been removed. Also, the safespots in the Lizardman Shaman area of the Lizardman Canyon have been removed. Brutal Black Dragons and their combination of great profit, ease of access and simple combat mechanics has been a common talking point in recent times. Many of you believed these dragons much too easy to farm for a piece of content with no requirements. Well, we agreed! As such, we've now added a level 77 Slayer requirement in order to kill Brutal Black Dragons. In addition to this, we have now removed the Dragon full helm from their drop table. The Master Scroll Book is now available as a rare reward from all tiers of clue scroll. It is tradeable, so it can also be purchased from other players. You can store up to 1,000 of each type of teleport scroll within the book. This includes all scrolls received as rewards from treasure trails, as well as Zul-andra and Key master teleport scrolls. When charged with any number of scrolls, the book is untradeable. It will become tradeable once again when it is emptied, which can be done easily with the 'Remove' option. With scrolls stored in the book you can select a default teleport. This sets the left-click option of the book to use that teleport immediately. Between hard clue scrolls and elite clue scrolls there is a substanital jump in the number of steps required to complete a Treasure Trail. To bring the elite tier of clue scrolls into line with the others, the maximum steps of an elite clue scroll has been reduced from 9 - 12 to 5 - 7. Elites are now sat between the length of hard clues and master clues - where they belong. It is now possible to recolour your rock golem pet using daeyalt, elemental and lovakite ore. Smashing! The Preserve prayer has now been improved to make the prayer a bit more useful: *Boosted stats now last 50% longer when Preserve is active, rather than the original 20%. *The prayer point drain rate when using Preserve has been decreased from 5 points per minute to 3 points per minute. In other news *The Magic skillcape perk now allows for 5 spellbook switches per day, rather than only 1. *Players can now continue to use the Ectofunctus until there are 1000 Ectotokens being held by the Ghost disciples. *Removed some clickboxes from around the Blast Mine bank chest to reduce misclicks. *Repositioned the Minnow icon so that the amount is easier to see. *Added a filtered notification to the Fertile Soil spell. Bugfixes *Karambwan and gnome food are no longer edible immediately after using a bank in Deadman Mode. *Removed some out of date dialogue from Sam in the Games Room. *The bridges in Taverly Dungeon and Keldagrim have been added to the World Map. *Added the quest complete music to the Tail of Two Cats quest. *Added a missing full stop to the examine text of Minnows. *Corrected the spelling of Etceteria in various places. *Corrected some dialogue with the Haunted Mine Zealot. *Corrected some spelling in the Shield of Arrav quest. *Corrected some map markers on the World Map in the Kourend Catacombs. *Corrected some dialogue with Molly in the Evil twin random event. *Corrected multiple spellings of the word truly. *Corrected the name of Soulless NPCs. *The Lovakengj Furnace will no longer allow players to smelt items from the side of the Furnace. Discuss this update on our forums. Mods Archie, Ash, Ed, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Ronan, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, TomH, Weath, West & Wolf The Old School Team